Assents to War
by Yak Yomoto Ashitaka Kytoshi
Summary: Yorushiko Ashitaka And Florine. We are introduced to how they became slayers. I'm sorry. Next one will be hopefully better.


Ashitaka hid her guymelef curious to read the letter that lay at the bottom on the grass of the forest. Stepping off the guymelef with a great leap she hit the ground with perfect balance. She grimaced a bit as her right foot struck the ground. It was a bit bruised but otherwise fine. She picked up the letter and read it with a hard look on her face. "You have been accepted into the dragon slayers." Ashitaka, "her mother cried out in a ringing voice." Coming," Ashitaka cried out as she ran toward the house on the meadows. 

She entered the house and glanced at her family. She came from a middle-classed family with very high expectations and a very narrow view of young women. Her sister Angie rolled her eyes at her very lady-liked smirk aimed in her direction. Dressed in a boy's uniform with her long hair tied back she resembled a boy. Ashitaka rolled her eyes at her sister who was dressed in a long flowing gown with her past shoulder length hair in to braid tied decoratively on top her hair. Her father frowned at her. "Why are you dressed like that. You want to be the laughing stock of the town. Give up this damn charade and start acting normal. Her mother turned towards "you are lousy and kussed quite a bit at her. Ashitaka stood with a stiff face and absorbed the yelling her mother gave her. Her father walked towards her and slammed his hand on the back of her head. Ashitaka stood with a straight face even though her eyes burned with humiliations and unshed tears. She blinked and the tears were gone. She narrowed her dark eyes at her father.

He pulled her roughly by the arm and quickly walked her in the direction of her hidden guymelef. Her sister, mother, and younger brother followed through the small wooded area and gasped as they sawed the large armor standing in a mist of green. Fog had just begun to set in and made the 3-month- old guymelef seemingly float in the air. He picked up Ashitaka's sword that laid in the ground next to the guymelef and climbed the guymelef and dismantled it part by part destroyed every single piece until it was a pile of useless scrap metal barely recognizable as a guymelef or even as metal itself. Ashitaka stood trying to keep a calm face refusing to give her father the satisfaction of causing her pain. My guymelef, she thought bitterly, I spent years trying to earn enough money to buy one. And in a few measly hours it's destroyed. Her father wiped his forehead and threw the sword aside. He jumped off the guymelef. He clumsily fell to the ground in an effort to regain his balance. Even seeing her father humiliate himself couldn't make her smirk. Her family gathered themselves and guided their father back into the house.

Ashitaka stood fists clenched to both sides staring at the ruins. Speaking to no one in particular she cried out, "You bitch. You son of a bitch. She took her sword and shoved it blade into the ground. Her clenched fists connected with the dirt thrusting bit and pieces of rock onto her face scratching and braising her skin. She took her sword out and tried to regain her calm. Remember the samurai. Remember the ways of the samurai. Remember the ways of the samurai. Late in the night her eyes fell effortlessly asleep. She leaned against a tree and fell asleep next to the worthless metal. 

Ashitaka remembers years ago why she became a pilot. Her parents never understood no one did. Swordfighting was a wary career making guymelef piloting was unthinkable. During a trip to the city her father had been attacked. The night was dark and the wind chilled the air. Robbers had attacked and knocked her father unconscious. Ashitaka had been dressed as a boy and as the burly robbers stared at the little boy a plan began to form in their minds. They glanced at one another and one said, "I think we got ourselves a gamble. The old fool can't say we ain't ever pay him back. They grabbed little Ashitaka and ran off into the night.

Ashitaka woke up to a small cot her head groggy from sleeping on metal. The door to the quaint little room she was sleeping in was opened wide enough for her to see and hear the men talking. You make the arrangements." "Yup. All we need now is for the kid to put it into action." The voices continued and Ashitaka could no longer stand the voices and drifted off.

The next few days she became unbelievably acquainted with her kidnappers. Their names were Ari and Pari. They called the little boy Ashi. They owed a man money and being retired ronin. They saw talent in the young boy. Being too old to fight themselves they decided to gamble with Ashi. Of course they were retired and forgot how. They were both fully aware to the laying fact that in guymelef battles there is usually one winner and many dead.During the time the men grew fond of the little boy. And despite their efforts to get out of the bet they knew that the gambling man they dealt with was not the sort to double cross. 

The day came when Ashitaka was woken up to bright sunlight as Ari a bearded man pulled back the curtains. Pari gently tapped her shoulders and said, " It's time. Her eyes flew open and already dressed she threw off the blanket and stood. She saluted them and cried out in a quiet voice, "I'm prepared for battle. Training for the past few days has prepared for my guymelef piloting battle." Ashi said all of this in such a serious tone that Ari and Pari couldn't help but smile at the little boy. "Come we mustn't be late."

The stadium was packed with hustlers and criminals of almost every kind. There were wealthy people along with middle classed families such as bakers and merchants also crowded the large rimmed arena. Ari pointed to a section platform were a brilliant guymelef stood. Ari guided the boy down towards the guymelef and brought a ladder for her to climb onto. She climbed onto the ladder and settled into the guymelef's suit. The hood of the melef fell and concealed the Ashi. Ashi turned and entered the rink as her name was announced. "Kytoshi, Ashitaka. Age: 10. Guardian: Ari and Pari. Guymelef: blue." 

Ashi wielded her sword to her right and brought it up and turned it until the blade faced her. Then with a cry she held her sword at an angle, pointing downward and charged at the Red Guymelef. The red guymelef's sword was held in both hands and met with Ashi's blade. The melef's blade was staggering but Ashi refused to lose. Breaking from the attack Ashi launched an attack at the lower feet. The guymelef backed away and brought the sword down to met the blade. To Ashi's advantage her sword was already up and at the guymelef's neck. A bell rung and Ashi was pronounced the winner. Ashi began to leave the stadium when suddenly the red guymelef attacked. Ashi hearing the unmistakable steps of a guymelef whirled around and brought her sword and thrust it into the red guymelef's drage energist. The battle was over. The hood opened and out stepped a young man. Ashi opened her own melef and jumped out landing perfectly on both feet. 

The man was about to attack the defenseless young boy with his sword when a white haired man came out and blocked the blow. Within a second he disarmed the man. "you should learn to accept defeat more easily, "the white haired man said. Ashi walked over to the man laid backwards and disarmed. He looked desperate and desperately he cried out, "I need this. My wife will die. For sure." Ashi walked closer and bowed to the man. In a quiet voice Ashi replied, "I will give you half my reward money. Ari and Pari need the rest to pay for their debt. The man looked tearfully at the boy. Suddenly Ari and Pari came and hugged the boy each holding a bag of money. Ashi took a bag of money and handed to the young man. Ashi turned and gave a slight bow to Ari and Pari. "Don't worry. I will fight again." 

Ashi climbed the ladder that was brought from the sidelines for the second time that day. "This is the last and final bout. Kytoshi, Ashitaka champion from first battle against Aderd, Desen. Both first time fighters." Ashi entered the ring and the fighter attacked furiously and swiftly. Soon Ashi was on the defensive. Shi leaped in the air and came down her sword knocking the guymelef back. Standing over the melefthe bell rung proclaiming Ashi the winner. Ashi held out her guymelef hand and the other guymelef gratefully accepted. The melef stood casting large shadows. Ashi and Desen stood on their guymelefs and received applause from the crowds. In the back of the crowds Ashi heard her father. Desen was the son of the young man Ashi had fought earlier. Desen was the son of the young man Ashi had fought earlier.

Desen won second place and graciously accepted. Ashi leaped from the landing on both feet. "the white haired man," Ashi asked, "Where is he?" "Looking for me," a voice asked. The man stood with a white haired boy at his side. "Arigato. Thank you for saving my life. Ashi bowed. "My name is… "I already know. In fact the entire stadium knows, "he said waving a hand towards the crowd. "Many know me as lord Folken and this here is Dilandau. "An honor to meet-." Her comment was interrupted by a furious tone.

"You two. How dare you gamble with my daughter. Word could get out. Do you know how humiliating this situation could be. What were you fools thinking?!" he screamed at Ari and Pari. Ashi was confused. They were her kidnappers. Why didn't her father just kill them. "I can't believe I have such Jackasses for brothers." "We didn't know it was you. As for the kid we didn't know." We couldn't just leave him there." They cowered under Daushil's glare. "Did you say daughter," questioned Pari. "yes," Daushil cried through near clenched teeth. "uncle Ari and Uncle Pari. It suits." Ashi said. Ari and Pari ran behind Ashi and cowered behind their niece. Then they turned Ashi around and looked at her closely. "All this time we treated her like a boy. Like our own son. Ha. More like nephew." Ari sighed. "you know Daushil Ashi is an excellent pilot. Why didn't you tell us your child had such talent." "There will be no lessons," Daushil said harshly. "There is no harm in letting her stay for a few years in the city," Folken said. Daushil turned to Folken. "I'm a very reserved man and I would like my daughter to become a scholar. Being trained for a job that will only lead to death. I lost my grandfather to the disgraceful career. I will not lose my daughter." "Very well. I will pay personally for Ashitaka's scholaring. She will be well taken care of." Daushil was taken back. "I will have arrangements if you allow it. "I-I-I-,"he stammered. "I agree," he said as he shook Folken's hand. "The schools are better in the city than it is in the country." 

The white haired man was never seen again. Although Ari and Pari said they would buy Ashi a guymelef Ashi insisted on earning the Guymelef herself. Helping with bakeries having a job at the scholaring institution gave her enough money to buy the Guymelef. Soon the years were over and Ashi had to return home. No more than a month later the money was exchanged for the money. To her dismay the energist cost even more. She took up a job at the scholaring institution at home and a month later had enough to get the energist as well. It was strange though. Ari and Pari couldn't have sent in application not after Daushil made them swear upon not to and neither did Daushil. So how did she get a letter of acceptance?Weary she fell asleep.

Ashitaka woke early in the morning to a voice in the road calling out," Kytoshi, Ashitaka." Her parents stood and glanced one another speechless. "Wait," she cried out as the transport door began to close. "I'm Ashitaka." "Wait." The door stopped and slowly began to open. She turned to her parents and bowed slightly. "I've joined the Dragon Slayers of ZaiBach. I will become a great samurai or die trying. I'm sincerely regret that I was a disappointment to you and everyone," she said glancing at the gathering crowd of people shocked at what they were seeing. All were murmuring trying to figure out what happen. "Goodbye Mother. Goodbye Father." Ashitaka's parents nodded. She bowed for the last time and entered the transport. Already aboard were boys dressed in a wide a range of clothing. From uniforms like her own to robes to just plain normal. She sat next to a blonde haired blue-eyed boy and held out her hand. "Ashitaka Kytoshi. "Chesta," he replied. All the boys introduced themselves. As the last boy a brown haired boy introduced himself as Dalet he also replied. "Gracious speech." "Arigato," she said. Glancing out the window for a moment she saw the children who never accepted her. The girls who thought she was unladylike with foolish and boy-like qualities. Then there were the young men who like her father had a narrow view of how a girl should be. Most had or if they hadn't would have were having thoughts of marriage and knew exactly how their future wives should behave. Spending five years in the city dressed as a boy and piloting didn't help. Due to the fact that piloting was a disgraceful career most took jobs in the country where they lived and worked most of their lives. Still despite the pessimist side of living there it was still home. Living home and going on to a path of uncertainty and perhaps death. Suddenly Chesta's voice interrupted her thoughts. "Why did you join the Dragon slayers?" he asked. "To become a great samurai or die trying." 

Part two

Yorushiko waited in her room in the royal palace of Endaria where her father ruled. The letter of acceptance laid on her table at her scholaring desk. Her mother and father made her take the scholaring to improve her lady likeness. A knock at he door signaled that it was time. She cautiously stepped out and made her way down the grand double staircase that was elegantly carpeted in red velvet. The ballroom was arranged in bouquets of roses and flowers of every kind. She wore a long trained gown and shoes that made her feel more awkward than she already was. Changing her mind she headed to the top of the staircase on the first balcony. She glanced down at her mother Queen Andor. The Queen laughed gaily at the guests' jokes and joked herself. Yorushiko was ready to vomit. It made her sick to unbelievable pain each time she heard her mother laugh. It wasn't real. It was all just a little show to put on. She knew the truth. Queen Ador wasn't a loving mother who adored all her children equally and thought of the underlying peasants equal. Still at least she was a good and just ruler despite her arrogance. 

She glanced at her father and a shadow crossed her face. Ah yes father King Andiron of Endaria. The king greeted fellow kings and their children with a smile. "Its so good to see you. A pity Dryden isn't here. He was after all your only son." "Yes, I must agree." Yorushiko grasped the banister of the balcony at he name of her older brother. No they were best friends. They got along fine. It was her father that made her boil in side her skin at he thought of his name. She remembers faintly when she was three playing in the garden when her older brother. A messenger came and told him to go away.

That he had his own place to rule. Dryden went to his father to protest with the little girl clutching his hand. The little hand grasped his hand so tightly so adorably. He squeezed her hand reassuringly and bent down. "Don't worry. I won't go away," he said in a fatherly soothing voice. "Come let us come to Father and have this straightened up," he stood up and walked toward the throne of the palace thought he magnificent mazes of the garden. 

Finally coming from the Garden and entering a large room they walked down a beautiful hall where the king sat slumped in his throne. Finally they came before King Andiron and bowed slightly. 

"Father what is this about." 

"You will be come a merchant and study with people to know the dealerships and so on. You will be sent away." 

"No. What of little Yorushiko? I will take her with me. I will look after her." 

In an indignant voice he cried out," absolutely not. You will pack now. As matter of fact you bags are already packed. The carriage is waiting. You will leave without Yorushiko."

He sadly bent down to the little girl and said softly, "I'm sorry, Yore. I will visit. And I'll bring plenty of presents." Gently he kissed the little girl on the hand and started to walk away. "Nooooooo. Come back. Dryden. Please come back. Don't go away. Don't leave me. Please don't leave," Yorie yelled. Guards grabbed hold of her and she furiously broke away. She ran to the carriage and came to an immediate halt. Dryden smiled sadly at her and just looked at her. "You know you be all grown up by the next time I see you. All grown up and ready for marriage." "But I don't want to grow up. And boys are so immature." She turned a bit red. "Except for you." " What makes me so special?" "You are the brother of Princess Yorie. Thats what." Dryden smiled. "I'm very lucky. "I will never ever marry. I don't want things to change," she said wiping tears streaming down her face. He took his hand wiped a tear that was running down her cheek. "Things change whether we like it or not,' he said with his own tears in his eyes. He struggled to keep his voice calm. "But out of something bad like my leaving something will come out like a beautiful pearl necklace just for you." "All right." "Good bye Yorie." "Correction see you later." Dryden laughed.' Oh all right. Princess Yorie and her corrections. See you later Yorie." "See you later Dryden." The carriage went away and Yorie stared at the carriage until it was a speck of dust. She still stared even after it as long gone staring for hours hoping just hoping Dryden would be back. Falling asleep every night on the footsteps of the palace. Until finally one day it came to her that he'd never come back or at least not for a while. Dryden visited twice a year or if time was busy only once every two years. Yorie didn't think this was good enough. The time wasn't just enough. 

Suddenly Yorie felt tears start pouring down her face at he memory. Not now, she thought. Not now.She wiped the tears painfully away and thought angrily of the reasons why her brother had left. Father had always been jealous that Dryden had always been their mother's favorite. Like most the marriages this one had been arranged and had left the once sweet lady of a court in into a grumbling gossiping lady who loved nothing more than to drink a bit of wine and flirt notoriously with young men. Her father envied Dryden. His wife had always commented that her children was the only good thing that came out of the marriage. Something good always comes out of something bad. Her father had as many did fallen in love with a woman who could neither like them or return their love. In an effort to make his wife love him he decide that he would take the place of the thing or person she loved most in the galaxy. He sent Dryden away so that his grieving wife will turn to him. The plan backfired. His wife despised him even more and openly showed it.

She thought about the letter and the first time she saw her guymelef. Her father had taken to visit a neighboring kingdom. He sat in an arena with the king and watched the young prince fight in battle. The boy won the match. The boy walked up to his father who gave his fatherly embrace and a pat on the back. "You are so fortunate to have a son." "No I am lucky to have my son," the king said a bit confused at he king's remark. She looked at her father who looked at her with distaste. He looked at he boy with envy. That was the day she had know she had to be a guymelef pilot. Dryden was never good enough as a son. 

Andaren had always commented that his son focused too much on knowledge and not enough about expanding. "I am expanding. I'm expanding my mind." Ha. I meant expand your battle skills." That used to be the typical conversion that Dryden always had with their father. Her mother was more than glad to have Yorie take piloting lessons. She started to dress like Her mother was more than glad to have Yorie take piloting lessons. She started to dress like a boy. It seemed to make her parents happier almost as if they had another son around. Her mother was more than happy to accept a new son to replace the other. Seeing his wife happy he never minded. Everything she ever did was for her family the lessons and now the marriage. Suddenly she heard familiar laughter in the balcony above. She went to check it out. 

Grabbing her gown and lifting it she hurried to the balcony. Her younger sister was in the arms of her fiancé. Her sister was dressed in an extravagant gown although much less extravagant than her own. The prince had been kissing her sister softly on the lips when Yorie had appeared. The same prince her father had envied for a son was now going to be his son-in-law. The two broke apart at the sight of Yorie. It was shocking. It really wasn't. Yorie saw the way they looked at each other in the hall at dinner the first time they met. He thought this was the girl he was going to marry and was gravelly disappointed when he wasn't. Still she put a dainty hand over her mouth as in shock and gave a small gasp. She hurried out and ran towards the garden. She walked smoothly into the garden. This was the last straw. She kicked a rock,which landed near a fountain. She looked into the water and saw her shimmering reflection. She saw her delicate face and of course herself. Muttering to herself she said," I'd rather die than marry that idiot. It he had his way he'd problemly have an affair with her anyway. Suddenly a plan crossed her mind. "I'll fake my own death."

That night she went deep into the woods. Thinking she said," If I'm not there they send a search for me and fine only a blood stained dressed. Of course not her blood just blood from the frozen meat in the kitchen was enough to make it look like she'd bled to death or been eaten. It made her sick to soak her dress in blood and even worse just to smell it. Still she had to. She carried the dress and let it behind a bush. She would escape tonight. All of sudden she heard a familiar voice. "Princess what are you doing here?" asked Gaer. It was the young kitchen boy." "Uh not much. I was I was. "she paused for words. "I know." She looked confused. How did he find out. "I saw how the prince was with Princess Harneru." Relieved she said," well I'm fine. Thank you for your concern." 'I'll escort you to the palace. You don't see to have a candle." Darn this boy's ruining my plans. Darn. Dammit. Shit. She rolled her eyes at her kussing. I need to get a better vocabulary. She took boy's hand and walked to the palace the boy left her side but not before he kissed her gloved hand gently before leaving. She gazed after him when suddenly she remembered her plans. Now that he's gone. Suddenly all the princesses came and bombarded her with questions." Well you fiancée is certainly handsome." "Who was that kakkoi boy?" "Is Prince Ferdeas a good kisser?" At the last question she thought .Ask Harneru I'm sure she can answer that one. They kept her up the entire night and up to the hour preparing her for her wedding. No she thought. 

My plan is failing to pieces. She put he veil on her head and walked down towards her father and Prince Ferdeas. She stopped and the wedding went on as planned Ferdeas put the ring on her finger and she went through this with a trance. "stop the wedding. I'm not marrying this two timing jerk so you can forget it. If he's going to have an affair with that slut over there," she said gesturing to Harneru," then you can kiss this marriage goodbye. Wait," she said with mock delicateness, "You already have. The entire guests were shocked. "Guards suddenly grabbed both her arm and twisted it behind her back. Her father said in a strained voice," continue." And when the man hesitant he said," Now." The ceremony went on and at last she was married. The guards let go of her arms. She stood before her father and said," I would rather die than marry a cowardly bastard like you.' King Andaren's face went a deep angry red and he slapped the young girl across the face. She nearly fell. 

She ran out the palace towards the woods. The woods tugged at her veil and it fell with a few drops of bloods from her scratched face. Suddenly she heard a tree twig snap. She cautiously turned a round. "Whose there," stepping from the shadows was a young man. "Dryden," Yorie gaped in shock. "That girl back there was not the little girl I know so well." Yorie turned a bit red. Dryden smiled. "This is the girl I'm proud to call little sister." 'I only said it to escape." "I know." He picked up the veil and said, "Fake your own death." She looked at him and without having to say a word knew he would help. She walked thought he would to the road her brother walking softly behind her. The transport came and she hugged her brother for the last time. "See you later Dryden. See you later Yorie." Suddenly he gave her something. A ring. It was his favorite ring. Embroidered with tiny jewels Yorie as a child had always admired the ring. Then he took out a small package and handed it to her. 'I promised you I get you one. Better late than never." She looked inside and in there laid a beautiful pearl necklace. One exactly like the one he promised her the day he left. 

She gathered her dress and climbed the transport. See you later."The carriage went back and sped off in a hurry. Now watching her brother turn in to a speck in the dust-filled road some how she felt that they had switched places. She took out the necklace and put it around her neck. She fingered the pearls for a minute and then laid her hands in her lap. She was a strange sight and she noticed most if not all the slayers in the transport staring. Dressed in an extravagant wedding gown she was a really strange sight. Wedding dress and surrounded by slayers and uniforms. The only one in a wedding dress need I say more. Across from her sat a young girl er boy with a back band across their forehead. She was talking with the other boy next to her/him named Chesta. " What was that smoke coming from the woods?" asked Guimel a usually quiet boy. "My guymelef. My father destroyed it. Yorushiko stared at the boy and asked suddenly. "What is your name and if you don't mind me asking are you a lady or man?" boy in the back named Miguel rolled his eyes and said in a mocking tone," Aren't you blunt." " As a matter of fact I am blunt," she said as her face turned to him. "Well, "she asked. The boy nodded his head instead of bowing and said," My name is Ashitaka. And since it interests you I'm a girl." She said this all very politely and so Yorushiko was not offended. The girl's head fell softly against the cool metal and she feel asleep. Yorushiko decided to sleep herself. Her eyes drifted off into a deep dreamless sleep.

As she smiled excitedly at the letter she faintly murmured the day she wanted to fight in a guymelef. It was the day when her fought in a match. She was only a toddler but she remembered the quick adrenaline and how quickly her heart raced as she watched her father. Her father knew this and gladly accepted her news with pride. Another reason was unknown to her father. She was watching a tournament. In the battle a powerful guymelef went against another guymelef in a cape. Ruthlessly the caped guymelef charged the sword into the guymelef's energist. The battle lasted for mere seconds. The melef opened to reveal the samurai. Out stepped a white haired young man. Florine was awed by the boy's amazing good looks. It was from that day she knew she had to meet him and when she did she would do anything for him no matter the cost.

She glanced at her father who looked a bit sad. "I'm proud of you. You leave tomorrow. Let's have celebration in honor of your acceptance." They drank and talked happily of Florine's childhood. 

The transport arrived and she hugged her father and mother and each of her two brothers and her older sister. "Goodbye Mother, Father," she said sadly but quickly lightened her mood. "I'll be great. Don't worry and I love you Andrew, Daren, and An Elize." She gave them a final hug and entered the transport late that afternoon. The transport was luxurious and filled with young boys with a few girls. One girl with short black hair tied in the back held out her hand and said," Hajimemashite. Ashitaka desu. Doozo." "Thanks," she answered to the polite girl. The girl nodded and placed her head on the cool metal wall of the door. "Call me Ashi," Her voice drifted off. She looked at another girl with long black hair with two strands curved around her face. She sat next to the girl and watched her entire family disappeared. She opened the window impulsively and shouted," Bye. Bye. Don't worry." She sat back in and pulled her still waving hand back in and looked at he group of slayers who gave her a strange look. She touched the necklace her parents gave her as she left. "You have a nice family," Ashitaka replied. "I didn't leave home and my family all that well. Still I can't help but miss home. Although I'm looking forward to a new guymelef." It was dark and they were arriving. "The Fortress," Miguel woke up and shouted to them. "We're here." All of them looked in amazement as they stopped in front of a massive floating ship. On the platform to greet them was a white haired boy. In a red armored suit and standing next to him was also a white haired man who stood calmly over looking the group. Ashitaka looked slightly nervous while all the slayers, Gatti, Chesta, and Miguel, Guimel, Dalet and especially Florine were staring at their new commander. Dilandau Albatou. "Go to the Tailor to receive your uniforms. Your training begins promptly tomorrow. I'm your commander Dilandau Albatou. This is commander in chief Folken Strategeto. Follow my order and there will be no trouble. Call me Lord Dilandau or Dilandau-sama. Understood." He said all of this in a crude voice. All the slayers nodded and bowed to their commander. Gatti stared at the fortress and again at their new commander. "What did my father get me into…,"and glancing at the other slayers including Miguel, Chesta, Guimel, Dalet, Ashitaka, Yorushiko, and Florine he wondered, "What did we all get ourselves into?

To be continued…


End file.
